The Machineguns
The Machineguns (ザ・マシンガンズ) *[[Kinnikuman|'Kinnikuman']] and [[Terryman|'Terryman']] 'Story' 'Kinnikuman' [[1st Kaiju Extermination Arc|'1st Kaiju Extermination Arc']] The team of Kinnikuman and Terryman. They first form up (without a name) when they are challenged by Abdullah and Mouko-seijin to a match to determine who is better between Heroes and Monsters. [[American Tour Arc|'American Tour Arc']] A tag tournament is announced, in which Kinnikuman must engage in a round robin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 68 He must fight the Chojin Council, Chojin Federation, Chojin Association, and the Kaiju - the winner of the four groups will gain control of America. Kinnikuman finds Terryman in Amarillo, Texas; Terryman initially refuses to participate, due to the work on his ranch, and it is revealed he has lost his left leg. Kinnikuman: Chapter 69 The wound he obtained by Kinkotsuman increasingly got worse, until he was forced to amputate. Kinnikuman eventually convinces him to use a prosthetic leg. Kinnikuman: Chapter 70 Over 100,000 people attend to watch the tournament in Houston, Texas. They form The Machineguns, with the theme of "The Magnificent Seven" as they make an entrance. Their first match is against Beauty Rhodes and Jean Steamboard, who form The Emperors. Kinnikuman: Chapter 71 During their match, Terryman is accidentally knocked out by Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman begins to lose, but Terryman wakes up long enough to save Kinnikuman with his own body. Kinnikuman: Chapter 72 The match ultimately ends in a draw. Kinnikuman: Chapter 73 The next few matches take place in Los Angeles. Kinnikuman: Chapter 74 Terryman and Kinnikuman are set to win by default against Rugged Brothers, as one of their opponents lost in their previous match and is unable to compete. Kinkotsuman reveals that he is the new tag partner, and the group rename themselves Monster Master/Student Combo. Kinnikuman: Chapter 74 Kinnikuman and Terryman get trapped under a lighting rig that Kinkotsuman crashes down on them, but Kinnikuman knocks Terryman out when Terryman panics over the loss of his leg when faced with Kinkotsuman that caused his leg injury. Kinnikuman: Chapter 75 Kinnikuman wins the match in record time against both Kinkotsuman and Iwao. In the The Emperors vs. Blood Illusions match, the Blood Illusions continue to attack despite The Emperors forfeiting the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 76 Terryman enters the ring to intervene; Terryman loses his prosthetic leg and is attacked by the Blood Illusions, as is Meat when Meat comes to his defence. The next few matches take place at Madison Square Gardens, New York. Kinnikuman: Chapter 77 Terryman panics in the waiting room while waiting for their match against the Blood Illusions, and seeks to quit the tournament, but a small boy in a wheelchair comes to return his lost hat. The boy (Robert) also lost his leg, but - since seeing Terryman fight - was inspired to use his prosthetic leg to walk again, and walks unsteadily to Terryman. Terryman promises to be brave, just as the child was brave to try his prosthetic. Iwao intervenes in the match and removes Terryman's prosthetic leg. Kinnikuman: Chapter 78 Kinkotsuman hits the child and knocks him unconscious. Kinkotsuman keeps attacking the unconscious child, as he clings to the leg to prevent Kinkotsuman from destroying the lower limb. Kinnikuman: Chapter 79 In this arc, Terry got stabbed in the forehead repeatedly, and from this point on, his forehead kanji looked more an asterisk. Beauty Rhodes returns the leg to Terryman. The Machineguns go on to win the match and Terryman celebrates with the child, while they - the New World Supermen Association - goes on to control America. [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] Terryman and Kinnikuman attend Korakuen Hall. Kinnikuman: Chapter 209 The Justice Chojin decide on teams for the Dream Chojin Tag Tournament, and Kinnikuman asks Terryman to join his team, but Terryman reveals he sees Kinnikuman as a rival and would like to prove his worth. Kinnikuman: Chapter 210 Terryman sides with Geronimo, due to their Friendship Power having been stolen by the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo, and Kinnikuman is forced to temporarily disband The Machineguns. When Kinnikuman's new partner - Prince Kamehame - dies as a result of his injuries, midway through the tournament, Terryman assumes his mask and identity and is briefly trained by Kamehame in his techniques (via his spirit). Kinnikuman: Chapter 233 He joins Kinnikuman in the Tug-of-War Ceremony, which matches them against the Stray Devil Chojin Combo. Kinnikuman: Chapter 234 The match takes place with their competitors surrounding the ring, so no one is allowed escape except through death. Terryman struggles to keep pace in the match, but Kamehame's spirit tells him that he should try to emulate him less and be his own person, and so he starts to use his own techniques and style again. Kinnikuman: Chapter 235 They begin to work well together as a team, until the cursed canvas comes to life with the spirits of the Seven Akuma Chojin they destroyed in an earlier arc. Kinnikuman: Chapter 236 The Machineguns (still believed to be the Muscle Brothers) start to fail once more, when - after sowing seeds of doubt about Kinnikuman Great II's identity - Kinnikuman and Terryman start to fight among themselves, with Kinnikuman demanding to see his face. Kinnikuman: Chapter 239 When Terryman sacrifices himself for Kinnikuman, it reignites their Friendship Power. The two then manage to win the match, after a series of events and some flashbacks to Asuraman's childhood, with a Muscle Docking technique. Kinnikuman: Chapter 242 The final match is against Hell Missionaries; the ring is surrounded by swords, which will pierce anyone thrown out of the ring or who tries to escape. Kinnikuman: Chapter 256 The match will be a three-round match, with each round lasting ten minutes until the final round, which will have no time-limit attached. During the match against Neptuneman, some of Terryman's blond hair is exposed. Kinnikuman: Chapter 257 More and more of Terryman's face is exposed, as he panics at the idea Kinnikuman may reject him on learning the truth, and thus leaves himself open to attacks. Kinnikuman: Chapter 258 With only seconds to spare, Terryman is defeated with a Cross-Bomber in the first round and his face is revealed. Kinnikuman: Chapter 259 Terryman has his stars returned to him by Asuraman, who rejects how he gave up earlier, and - thus due to not having technically quit his match - is still eligible to compete in the tournament, as he never technically lost. Kinnikuman: Chapter 260-261 They gain an advantage in the second round, and Kinnikuman - now their friendship is renewed - tears his white vest to offer a makeshift bandage to Terryman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 262 They later manage to trick their opponents by switching places underneath the ring and swapping masks, and this lets them gain the upper-hand. Kinnikuman: Chapter 264 Terryman is then knocked out of the ring onto the spikes, where he is incapacitated. Kinnikuman: Chapter 266 They work together, after Terryman recovers to win with a Muscle Docking. Kinnikuman: Chapter 272 The two of them win the third round when both opponents faint. Kinnikuman: Chapter 273 They then continue together to retrieve their trophy. 'Kinnikuman Nisei' [[Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc|'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Arc']] During the Chojin Olympics in Kinnikuman Nisei, they reunite once more for a novelty match against the 20 Million Powers. [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] Prehistory Harabote Muscle then announces a new Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 16 On television, it is revealed Kinnikuman and Terryman have reformed The Machineguns, were they are seen training and sparring together. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 20 Terryman later spies on Terry the Kid and Robin Mask, as they train in an old gymnasium, but Natsuko Shono unmasks him and confronts him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 29 Terryman later arrives at the tournament itself alongside Kinnikuman as Entry #1. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 31 Terryman starts an argument with Terry the Kid, when Harabote announces a battle royale to decide the tournament finalists. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 33Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 36 Battle Royale Terryman and Kinnikuman start the battle royale by attacking Terry the Kid together. Later, while Terryman attacks Neo Chopin, Kinnikuman attacks Roseman; this causes Roseman to expand his rose into full bloom. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 37 Roseman uses his Vampire Rose technique against Kinnikuman, and Neo Chopin uses Sickle Note to attack Terryman. Roseman brags about his technique, as Kinnikuman's breathing starts to slow down. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 38 The Adrenalines try to intervene, but The Machineguns tell them to keep back, and Kinnikuman rips his way out of Roseman's body. Terryman also wrenched the sickle from his body, and together The Machineguns use the Muscle Docking techniques against The Celebrities. The Celebrities then disqualified and dragged out of the ring by medics. After the Time Chojin fight against the Muscle Brothers Nouveau, the Machineguns intervene. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 41 They stop the Time Chojin with backspin kicks, before Terryman captures Lightning in a Pendulum Breaker, and he follows up with a synchronised attack with Kinnikuman. The Time Chojin counter and knock The Machineguns onto the mat. When they struggle in battle, Barrierfreeman and Ilioukhine get involved and protect them. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 42 As the other teams are weeded out, they advance to the main tournament by process of elimination. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 48 Terryman then warms up with Kinnikuman for the main matches, before being pranked by Mantaro with a fart attack and adding to their rivalry. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 49 Quarter-Finals In the match-ups, The Machineguns are matched with Ortega and Moaidon. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 53 They are unaware that Kinniku Mantaro and Terry the Kid are their sons, but gradually comes to believe the truth that the Kid is indeed his son and they are related in future timelines, and this is helped by Natsuko who realises the truth with great speed (recognising the same mannerisms). The Machine-Guns win against the Carpet Bombings, comprised of Ortega and Moaidon. Semi-Finals The tug-of-war match-up occurs on the 13th of May, 1983. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 194 He stays with Kinnikuman in their waiting room, until ushered out by Bibimba. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 195 Just as everyone gives up hope that Kinnikuman will make it out on time, Kinnikuman exits the waiting-room and presents Terryman with his Texan hat and seems in perfect health. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 196 They perform the tug-of-war and are assigned the Muscle Brothers Nouveau as their opponents during the semi-final match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 197 The match starts ten minutes later. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 198 Terryman enters the ring with Kinnikuman in perfect unison. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 201 After Kinnikuman declares a 'mask versus mask' death-match, he takes the lead and Terryman stands on the sides. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 202 He is later tagged into the match, where they are able to attack Mantaro together with tag-moves, which culminates in a Guillotine Drop. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 204 Chaos soon tags in and after attacking Terryman, works with Mantaro to attack Kinnikuman, and it is then Terryman notices the Demon Hourglass is still on Kinnikuman's chest. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 205 Terry the Kid begs him to throw in the towel, which causes Terryman to notice that Mantaro's leg is starting to disappear, and - only revealing the Machineguns never bring towels to matches - Terry the Kid throws into the ring the Great Texan Hat. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 208-209 Terryman then turns against Kinnikuman, by provoking him and insulting him, which causes the sand in his Demon Hourglass to rise to the top; Terryman has worked out that inspiring Kinnikuman to hate him with cause the Iron Sweat, which will amplify the magnetic powers of his mask, and this will draw the sands of the hourglass upwards. This breaks the curse and saves him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 209-210 Mantaro tags in Chaos, who protects him from Kinnikuman's advances. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 211 After Chaos takes the lead, he learns about the value of teamwork and tags Mantaro back into the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 215 Mantaro is taken into a Kamehame Lock, but distracts Kinnikuman by undoing the strings to his mask, and takes him into a Sleeper Hold. After Kinnikuman gains the upper-hand, Mantaro breaks his finger to escape the hold and uses a Kilaeau Stretch, and proceeds to throw Mantaro from the War Cube. Kinnikuman saves him just in time, and both partners are tagged into the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 216 The Muscle Brothers Nouveau use a Double Shoulder Buster on the Machineguns. The Machineguns counter with a Muscle Docking, but - due to Kinnikuman's fatigue it is not at full power. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 217 Mantaro flashes back to his youth, and he uses his father's advice to break free from an attack, before using a Skull Campana with Chaos. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 218 After an exchange of blows, Mantaro saves Kinnikuman from falling out of the War-Cube. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 218-219 They continue with an evenly matched match, until Kinnikuman attempts another Muscle Docking. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 219-220 Mantaro unleashes his Fire of Inner Strength and successfully counters the move. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 220 Despite Kinnikuman also channelling his Fire, Mantaro and Chaos defeat them using the Muscle Evolution. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 221 Both teams are knocked to the mat, starting a countdown, but Mantaro and Chaos stand in time to be declared the winners. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 222 Harabote declares that Kinnikuman still must remove his mask. Kinnikuman removes his mask when Mantaro refuses to remove it for him, and Mantaro uses a Kinniku Flash to blind the crowd, which allows him to switch their masks and prevent Kinnikuman's face from being seen. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 224 Kinnikuman tries to commit suicide, believing it the right thing to do, but the crowd stop him with their unconditional support. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 225 The Machineguns proceeds to rest, while watching the Five Disasters vs. Nova Hell Expansions. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 232 Post-Tournament They are both there to witness Muscle Brothers Nouveau win the tournament, which saves Alisa's life and by extension Kevin Mask's life. This ends the arc. 'Techniques' Muscle Docking ;Buster Variation Part 5 (バスターバリエーションPART5) :AKA キン肉バスター}} ; 'Career Information' ;Championships *American Tag Tournament Champions *Universal Chojin Tag Tournament Champions ;Win/Loss Record *O Kaiju Gang (Back Drop→ pinfall) *O Octopus Dragon & Harigoras (Magnum Gun Attack→ Kinniku Flash; anime) *O Monster Master/Student Combo (Jumping Neck Breaker Drop) *Δ The Emperors (Time Up) *O Blood Illusions (Calf Branding) *O Hell Missionaries 2 (Muscle Docking) *O Hell Missionaries 3 (KO) *Δ 20 Million Powers *O Celebrities (Muscle Docking) *O Carpet Bombings (Muscle Docking) 'Gallery' machineguns.jpg The_Machineguns.jpg Kinnikuman_Terryman.jpg 'References' ja:ザ・マシンガンズ Machineguns